Obsession
by your candy perfume girl
Summary: Olivet and Skoda examine an obsessed man. Warning: character death.


Disclaimer- I do not own Law & Order. If I did, Mike would have gotten a Medal of Honor for punching out that councilman in "Pride", Paul and Nora would have been shot in their first episodes, and Claire wouldn't have died in "Aftershock". 

A/N- This is my first fanfic, so I apologize if it completely sucks. I wrote the rough draft while watching the eleven o'clock news after SVU one night.

This fic is rated PG-13 for language (nothing you don't hear on L&O, though), and angst, and lots of it. Two main characters die, too. If angst and darkness aren't your thing, then I suggest you read something else.

Dedication- For Kay, my best friend, who encouraged me to write. 

You have to understand! I loved her! I loved her more than he ever could! She was beautiful. My blonde-haired angel. My ray of sunshine. 

I knew I had to make her mine.

I would lie in bed in night and dream about her. I would daydream about her at work. On the subway. On the bus. Every minute of every day I spent thinking of her. I would imagine her clear, blue eyes, her silky, golden blonde hair, her soft lips. She possessed my every thought, my every action.

I knew I had to make her mine.

That night, I went to go see her at her office. She wanted to see me, something about some testimony I would give at court the next day. I eagerly awaited the moment that I would be able to set my eyes on her heavenly face again.

I knew I had to make her mine.

When I got to the office, I saw her with him in his office. He was kissing her. And she was kissing him back. Not an innocent, friendly kiss, no, a deep passionate kiss. The type of kiss I had dreamed of planting on her gorgeous lips for nearly two years.

I knew I had to make her mine.

I knew that I had to do something. She was supposed to be mine, not his! I loved her, yet she was with him! He was nearly thirty years older than her! So I stormed into his office, and I grabbed his lamp, and I hit him over the head with it. Hard. Once, twice, three times, until the bastard finally fell to the ground into a puddle of his own blood.

I knew I had to make her mine.

Then I took her into my arms, and I whispered, 'Serena, now we can finally be together.' I went to kiss her, like I had dreamed of doing for so long, and then she pushed me away! She looked at me like I was crazy! She threw herself onto his body, screaming, begging him to open his eyes and look at her. She was sobbing. She was ignoring me.

I knew I had to make her mine.

So I grabbed her up, and I hit her over the head with the lamp. She collapsed to the floor next to him. Blood began to seep through her scalp and into her hair, staining it a crimson red. I always knew she'd look good as a redhead. Hell, she'd look good with any color hair.

Now I could make her mine.

And finally, after two years of being tortured by the very sight of her, after two years, I was finally able to run my fingers in those golden locks, to tenderly caress the flawless skin on her cheeks, to kiss those soft pink lips.

She was finally mine.

Elizabeth Olivet fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair as Julian Beck finished reliving his attack on the two innocent ADAs. She glanced at Emil Skoda, who was having trouble hiding his disgust. It frightened Elizabeth. She'd never seen him like that.

"Thank you, Mr. Beck," Emil said. The two psychologists watched as Julian was escorted back to his prison cell, still grinning an evil, sadistic grin. Elizabeth involuntarily shivered as she looked over at Emil.

"His obsession with Serena drove him to kill her and Jack once he saw them together," Emil stated. "I'd say he's definitely insane."

Elizabeth nodded. "May Jack and Serena rest in peace," she whispered as she stood up and exited the room.

A/N- I hope I didn't gross you out too much with the Jack/Serena affair thing. And if you didn't know, Beck is that kind of jumpy, twitchy CSU guy. He seems like a guy who would do something like this, in my opinion.

Oh, and one last thing. I don't hate Serena. She is actually my favorite ADA (with Claire in a very close second), but I decided that she would have to die. And I love Jack too, and I hated killing him, but it was something that had to be done. I'm truly sorry. :(

Reviews are welcome, flames are not!

~*Charity*~


End file.
